1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system which allows one computer to remotely control another computer, and in particular, it relates to such a graphical desktop sharing system using a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual Network Computing (VNC) is a graphical desktop sharing system which allows one computer (client) to remotely control another computer (server). The server and client computers are connected by a network. The keyboard and mouse data are transmitted from the client to the server, and the video signals representing the server desktop image are transmitted to the client and displayed on the client's monitor. Such a system may be used, for example, to allow IT and technical support personnel to control other users' computers remotely.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0230708 describes “an application method for universal serial bus (USB) file transfer cable. When USB file transfer cable is connected between two computers loaded with operating such systems as Window, Mac, Linux, etc., that support Mass Storage Class standard while the USB file transfer cable also supports Mass Storage Class, either computer can access system information provided in the USB file transfer cable. Since the application program is stored in the USB file transfer cable and the USB file transfer cable is simulated as an auto-run storage device, such as a floppy disc drive, a hard disc drive or a CD-ROM drive, etc., the USB file transfer cable in the present invention is capable of carrying out file transfers automatically without having to install drivers and programs. To users, the application method for USB file transfer cable offers plug and play capabilities as file transfers can be performed automatically between two computers without having to install drivers and programs in either computer.” (Abstract.)